Through Time I Love Thee
by Autobots Butterfly
Summary: I suck at the whole summary thing, lets just say davy meets girl, girl meets davy. What happens? well read to find out.
1. Storms and Voices

**Disclaimer: **Ok this is kind of silly, you as the reader know that I could not possibly own any rights to the Pirates movies, the only things I own pertaining to PotC are DvDs of one and two, so that I can watch them when ever my PotC crazed mind wants. Oh and I don't own any other move, book, tv show, or comic book rights that may appear in here.

**Description of OC:** White hair, blue eyes, pale skin, very skinny and nimble, age 19.

**Synopsis: **Dorthy went back to Kansas, and Alice got back home, but not everyone can. Thus is my story, but do I want to leave?

**Chapter-1Wild Sea**

My life has never been "normal", I have never been like other girls. For one not many girls have white hair, not blond white, but white as in snow or cloud white, and not many girls run away after her parents die, I did. I lived on the east coast with my mother and father, we had everything we could want.

My father had some job with airplanes so there was no lack in money. After I was born they had no idea how my hair could be white, but it didn't matter to my mother and father, but it did to the rest of the family, I hated to be watched by them when mother and father had to go out of town for long.

The others would treat me like I was some sort of freak, even the adults. But I did not have to deal with them that often, I had read stories of families like this and the characters getting adopted be the cruel family. I swore if my mother and father died I would run away into the forest and live out there. It would be no trouble my father had taught me how to live out there, even in winter.

How was I to know that they would die so soon? I was just seven years old when I entered that forest, knowing it was better than anything my "family" could give me. Living in the forest for so many years should have tanned my skin, but it still stayed pale. So here I am now at the beach, it's not far from the forest. Why am I here? Well it's night and there is a party, I know I can't be seen, for many reasons; one I am not wearing anything but rags, and two I have not spoken in years, I don't know if I can speak anymore at all.

There are four people two guys and two girls all about my age, they are sitting near the water, their backs to the small portable grill. It is so easy, the food is warm. There are a few vegetables and some hot dogs. I scarf it all down as fast as I can, and as the last bite of hot dog goes down I smell something It's not the fire, or the food, or even the smell of the ocean, it is the smell of a storm. I run and I hear the other people shout after me and even though I am faster than them the forest seems so far away.

I hear a loud sound behind me, it's like the roar of ocean waves but much much louder. I turn, this is a big mistake, turning slows me down and I get a good look at what is making the roaring sound. It is a hurricane a huge one.

I feel the wind twist around me blowing my very long hair in my face. The wind picks me up like I was a grain of sand. This must be the end I think, but then I hear a voice two voices, my mother and father.

"_You must live, but you can not live in this time any more, nor can you live in this world. We love you dear one so live. And heal one, who does not want to heal. You are the key, the key to his heart." _


	2. Sea Foam

**Disclaimer: **I have said it before and I'll say it again; I do not own PoTC at all zip nada zilch.

**Chapter-2** Sea foam

I hit something solid, so solid it knocks the wind out of me. When I start to sink I realize that it's not solid at all, it's water. I struggle up to the surface to get much needed air, the water churns ad tosses me around and pull me back down. I know that if I don't get to the surface I will drown, as I surface for the second time I hear shouts, but I am to weak to respond. I hear splashing sounds just before I am pulled under, and before I blackout I feel arms wrap around me.

When I wake, I find I am in a very small room, in the corner of the room are three men, and they seem to be arguing.

The one with the sun bleached hair says; "She can't be here, it's bad luck to have a girl on board ship."

The bald one says; " No she must be a mermaid. Remember we found her without clothes. we should keep he,r we could get lots of gold for her."

The one with the red hair and an Irish lilt to his voice says; "that or she is a witch, a sea witch. And we would to better to get rid of her."

I sit up then, when the see me they turn towards me.

The red haired one talks first; "Who are you?" he asks as he hands me a ratty but very white nightgown . I slip it on and before I can speak the room rocks back and forth violently.

I hear screams, the bald man says something about hitting something and they all run out side. I get up and walk towards the door and peek out, what I see shocks me. We are on the ocean, the waves crash around the ship and sweep the deck.

Again the ship tips to one side and I am knocked out the door, falling face first onto the deck. When I lift my head I see a strange thing, it looks like a tree without branches that has suction cups. More of them appear, writhing on the ship grabbing men and throwing them, squeezing the ship till it groans with the pressure.

One of the huge thins head towards me and I scramble to get up, I manage to get out of the way before it gets me. I hear a loud crack, I look up to see a large piece of wood falling toward me. It hits me before I can get out of the way and yet again all is darkness.

Davy Jones POV

The ship is now crippled and we can go aboard, in a few minutes the ship will sink. But we have plenty of time, the crew subdues all those who still have a bit of fight left, and drag those who are to weak to even move, into a line. I deal with each one, giving them my offer. The few who refuse are dealt with swiftly. I now have four new crew members, I am laughing to myself when Marcus come up to me.

"Captain, we found something"

"What is it-uh?" I ask.

"We can't tell, the others are removing the timber around it Cap'n" as he talks he leads me to where the other crew members are working to clear a space. When the final piece of wood is removed I see what looks like sea foam, but no sea foam is solid. It is a young woman, sea foam white hair, and skin just slightly a shade darker but not by much.

Marcus kneels down and checks her breathing.

"She is still alive"

The crew now turns to me, they need not speak I know what they want to know. What are we going to do with her. I have no idea, I look at her face as if I can find my answer there. I have not seen a woman in a hundred years. I have never taken a woman for a crew member either, as I look at her I realize that she should be at least given a chance to recover.

"Bring her aboard".

**A/N: **Sorry for waiting so long to update, I have been doing a late spring cleaning and that took all my time.

**Davy:** Ay-uh, she was...swabbing me deck-uh...

**Author: **Shhhhhhhh... DAVY! Glares .


	3. Names

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Carabean (I wish I owned it, I could be rich).

**Chapter-3 **Names

I have Boot Strap Bill take care of the girl, of all the men he is the least likely to assault her. I am walking down to the room we have put her in, to check on how she is doing. As I walk in I see Boot Strap caring for a bump on the girls forehead.

"How is she-uh?"

"She has a huge bruise on her head, she seems malnourished as well. Other than that she is fine."

"Has she woken or said anything-uh?"

"No, but I think it wont be long till she wakes"

Just as he said this she stirred, a small groan came from her. When she opened her eyes and saw us she gasped. Who could blame her? For we did look like monsters.

"What is your name-uh?" was the first question I asked her. But though it looked like she tried to speak nothing came out.

"Come on girl, can't you speak-uh?"

She shook her head.

"Why-uh?"

She just looked away. I sigh she has got to have a name, maybe I can come up with one.

"Fine then, I will name you-uh"

She didn't look like she was going to argue.

"Anna-uh?"

She shook her head no.

"Emma?"

Again a no.

After seemingly hours of going through every last female name I get to the last one I know.

"Adara-uh"

I am rewarded with a nod.

"It means 'the maiden',it also means 'noble'"

She smiles and I feel a jolt, I just shake it off as me being happy that this picky girl finally has a name.

I turn to Boot Strap.

"Get her some food. And make sure no one comes near, you know what most will do-uh"

"Yes Captain"

**--------------------------------------------------Adara's POV---------------------------------------------------------**

The one the man with sea weed hair called "Captain" turns to leave. So now I have a name, I know I had one before this one but it has faded to the point I may never remember. The man gives me a bowl and a spoon.

"Eat it, it may not be the best stuff in the world but I made sure it wasn't spoiled"

He watches to make sure I take a bite, he's right it tastes horrible but I eat it anyway.

"By the way my name is Boot Strap."

I smile and nod, after all that is all I can do. I realize that I need to learn how to speak again or I will never be able to communicate with anyone here. That is my last thought as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Say Ahhh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC at all it is Disneys property, and I don't own Disney :D though I really wish I did...hmmm... what would I do with ALL of that money?...

**Chapter-4 Say Ahhh...**

A few days later I was up and moving around the ship, with Boot Strap my over protective shadow. He was even helping me to get my voice back, so far I can only say soft easy words such as; hi, and aye for yes 'cause for some reason 'yes' is hard for me to say, no is easy to do, and I can only say a few words before I need to take a break. I have been given tasks to do around the ship, mostly I take food to those who are unable, for various reasons, to come and get it for themselves. I am bringing the captain his food, and for once Boot Strap is not with me. I see him sitting at the organ, I walk up to him and see he is asleep, after sitting the bowl and mug down I sit down next to the bench he is sitting on, and for a moment I look into his face and see all the sadness all the hurt. I reach out and touch his knee to wake him, he jerks awake and looks around until his eyes find me. He stares at me for a moment then he looks at my hand on his knee, his eyes go big and he stands up quickly his mouth agape.

"Leave!" he says his back to me he turns towards me "leave now!", a look on his face I have never seen before on his face, and it scares me. I run out the door and down the hall and keep running until I crash into someone. That someone turns out to be Boot Strap who, like me is trying to get up. He finally stands and helps me up. We walk over and sit down on a barrel.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

I look back to where I ran from, I look back at him and at the empty tray I am holding. _"How did I make him angry?"_ I think to myself. Boot Strap suddenly understands.

"Did he hurt you?" his face angry and concerned.

"No" I say my voice low and soft. I force myself to say more even though it hurts "I think I mad him angry"

"How?" he asks

I can't say anymore so I reach out and touch his knee, and an understanding look appears on his face.

"Oh...I see" he says "I think it's best if we leave the captain alone for awhile"

I nod.

"Well, how 'bout I teach you how to mend sails 'eh?" he says in an effort to distract me, I smile and nod again. As we walk away I hear the sound of organ music.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Davy's P.O.V**

I awake to feel someones hand on my knee, I look around and see _her_, Adara sitting on the floor next to my bench, her hand on my knee. I tense, I have not been touch by a woman for such a long time I had forgotten how light that touch could be. I start to shake, thoughts came unbidden. I had to get her to leave.

"Leave!" I say trying to control my voice and urges, I turn towards her to see her still standing there not understanding what she has done to me. Her innocence to the situation just makes it worse, I needed her to leave now.

"Leave now!" I shout at her, her face pales even more than it already is, and turns and runs away. I sigh and turn back to the organ and sit down, the music distracted me so I begin to play _the_ song.

**A/N: **I hope you all like this one . I had this dream, and this chapter is exactly how the dream was. So thank my dreams for this one it gave me the idea. R&R please.


	5. Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I hate to disappoint you...but I do NOT own PotC.

**Chapter-5 Apologies**

**Davy Jones P.O.V**

I stare at the locket, I have been looking at it for an hour or so. I sigh, I need to apologize. The way I acted...was wrong. I stop, when have I ever felt the need to apologize to someone? But I still knew that if I didn't, I would not get any rest. I get up and go up on deck. I see her sitting there with Boot Strap, mending sails. There is a pile of clothing as well. I take a deep breath and head towards her.

"Come with me-uh" I say, I can't let the others know. She looks up at me her pale blue eyes wide, she looks at Boot Strap who looks suspicious but nods at her.

"Aye" she says softly, Boot Strap had told me she knew english but just had trouble speaking. I walk back to my room, Adara following me. I motion for her to take a seat at the bench.

"I wanted to tell you, I am sorry for they way I acted this morning-uh" I look at her, she nods in acceptance of the apology but she still has a look on her face that tells me she does not understand.

"Did... did you parents ever tell you about a man and a woman-uh?" still nothing from her "how babies are made-uh?". She shakes her head. My mouth drops open, how in the world can a full grown woman not know about..._that_.

"My parents died when I was seven" she says wincing in pain as she does so. "I ran away into the forest". I see her dig her nails into the palms of her hands. Talking really did bring her pain, without knowing why I decided then I was going to find something to make it easier for her to speak.

"Well-uh...you see..." I stop and think a moment then an idea comes to me. Boot Strap seems to have taken her in as his daughter so why not let him tell her why she needs to be careful on the ship. I stand up and lead her out and back on deck.

"Boot Strap-uh!"

"Yes Captain?"

I lean forwards and whisper into his ear. He makes a choking sound, and stands up strait.

"But, Why?"

"You dare question me-uh!?!"

"No sir!" he looks uncomfortable "but..why?"

I growl and lean forward again and tell him the reason.

"Oh" he says looking at the others, who are in turn looking at Adara. "Yes sir" he says finally.


	6. The Talk

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think that _I _own PotC? Well guess what? I _don't._

**Chapter-6 The "Talk"**

"And ummm... thats why you need to be careful" Boot Strap finishes, his face an extraordinary shade of red. Though I am sure I don't look much different, and suddenly I realize my mouth is hanging open. I close it quickly and just sit there.

"Well lets go up in deck and see if the others are back" he says, quickly standing up and leaving.

I had never known those things before, and I found it...well I don't quite know what. I had spent all of my grownup life struggling to survive without getting hurt by what I hunted. I had pounced a very young deer once and even then I almost didn't get it, it very nearly got me. I had learned to be wild, and not to feel sorry for what I killed. If a human could catch it then it must have been to weak to live very long anyway. I would have to let them know that I was no weakling, I would not get caught.

I head up on deck to see the others have indeed come back, but they don't have anyone with them. Instead they are carrying trunks with them. The captain looks very pleased with himself.

"Adara!" he calls "come see what we have found for you-uh"

I walk over as they pop open the trunks, the smallest one has undergarments and a tiny box, which has a small amount of nice looking jewelry. And the two biggest have all sorts of clothes inside them, dresses, skirts, blouses, and even some pants. Everything is pale in color, blues, pinks, yellows, greens, and lavender. I gasp it was all so pretty.

"Thank you sir" I whisper to him, wincing at the 'sir' part .

"You are welcome-uh" he says smugly "and we didn't even have to steal it, we found it on board an abandoned vessel"

I don't even give time to think, I rush up to him and give him a hug. Surprising the captain and myself, I pull away slowly looking up into his eyes, knowing I am blushing I look down.

"Sorry" I apologize looking around and seeing the others are in a state of shock.

The captain just turns around and walks off, shouting to the others to put my clothes in his room so they don't get damaged. I look up at Boot Strap as everyone suddenly jumps to do as the captain ordered. He just looks at me, and pats my shoulder. So I am left on my own, I wander off as well.

A few hours later I head towards the galley, as I get nearer I hear them talking. So I wait outside wanting to hear the conversation, I peer through the crack in the door.

"She has attached herself to the captain" this is the one with the spikes on his face.

"She has a wild look about her, don't you think?" asks the shark headed one.

"Yeah, I walked up to her a few days ago and she whirled around and growled at me" says the guy that I noticed whips the others a lot, he had in fact tried to sneak up on me but I saw his shadow and was able to warn him off. For a moment I felt like I was back in the forest.

I lean closer to the door so I can hear them talk, when I hear a voice very near my ear.

"Eavesdropping-uh eh?" I turn around so quickly I feel dizzy, and I find myself looking up into the blue eyes of the captain "I heard the whole thing too-uh" his tentacle beard moving with what seems to be amusement.

"I want to apologize again-uh" he says softly "I know you were just thanking me for the gifts"

I give him a smile and touch his hand, his eyes go big again and I start to worry that I set him off again.

"How can you be so forgiving?" he asks me surprise in his face.

"Why should I hurt myself with hate? Holding a grudge against someone will only hurt me" is my simple answer.

**A/N: **I hope you guys like it! R&R


	7. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PotC, T.T and I never will (cries)

**Chapter-7 Contemplation **

**Davy's P.O.V**

"_Why should I hurt my self with hate? Holding a grudge against someone will only hurt me"_

I think on what she said as I stare blankly at the keys of the organ. Does she know what she is talking about? I have looked into her eyes and seen hidden pain. Who caused her pain? She has not told Bootstrap or I much about her past. I suddenly decide to ask her these questions. I turn towards the dark blue sheet that is hung to shield her from prying eyes. She is trying on the clothes to see if they will fit.

"Adara-uh?" I call "come here for a moment"

"Aye" is the answer, according to Bootstrap she can not say yes because it is one of quite a few words that hurt her to say.

After a few seconds she comes out wearing a lovely pale blue dress and matching shoes. The effect is amazing, her pale skin and white hair and light blue eyes are set off beautifully by the blue in the dress. She walks over and I motion for her to sit down on the organ bench next to me.

"I was wondering about ye-uh" I start "can you tell me anything about your life?"

"I will try" she says softly

"Where are ye from-uh?" is my first question

"I am from America" she stops for a moment "and a different time"

"A different time?" if I was not who I am I might have not have believed her, but I do. "how-uh?"

"My parents ghosts sent me here, as my body from that world died"

My eyes go wide "Why?"

"They wanted me to help you, they said I must heal you"

**Adara's P.O.V**

After I say that his face contorts in a pained expression.

"No one can heal me-uh" he says turning away for a moment "do you know what I am?"

I nod

"I tore my heart out so I could not feel, 'cause a woman abandoned me" he looks angry now "she doomed me to love her but not have her, I became this" he looks down at himself "for her-uh"

I calmly look at him, I look at his face and tentacle beard, his hand with the tentacle, his crab hand and his leg.

"I don't see what wrong" I say "I don't think you're ugly"

His jaw drops "how can you say that" here he grabs a handful of his beard and wiggles it. I reach out and place my hand on his claw.

"I can show you something else I know" I say leaning close to him as I move my hand to his cheek "you feel my hand on your face?"

"Yes" he says his voice soft

"Do you think that only your heart can feel love and pain?" I feel my voice losing strength "your brain feels things too, even love. You have only let yourself believe that removing your heart would take away your feeling"

He sits there, I can see he is thinking about what I have said. He hangs his head and turns away, I take this as a sign that I should leave. As I leave I take a quick look at him, and what I see shocks me. He is bent over, silent sobs wracking his body. I run to him and put my arms around him.

"I am sorry!" I didn't know that he would react this way "I didn't mean to hurt you"

He stays silent for a moment "Ye should not feel sorry" he eases away from me "but please, go-uh. I need time to think"

So I leave, going to Bootstrap to see if I can have something to sew. I push my worries away, and get to work. I find sewing relaxing, it gives me something to do. Hours pass and no sign of the captain. By the time I am through the sun has set.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this . So hopefully I will have their relationship up and running by then. R&R


	8. Dinner for Two

**Disclaimer: **I only own the ideas of the fic and the only character in here that is mine is Adara.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, thanksgiving took up all my time . Mmmm turkey...

**Chapter-8 Dinner for Two**

It had been about a week before he was able to come up to me. He looked better, and a bit happier. He took me aside to ask me something.

"Would you care to have dinner with me?" he asks in a soft voice, looking a bit nervous, I suppose he is worried that I would say no.

"I would love to" I say with a smile, taking the hand he extends to me. He looks very relieved as he leads me down to his cabin. It is all cleaned up, and a table is set up with all sort of delicious food.

"It's beautiful!" I say with a gasp, "thank you" I hug him. He again gets the 'look of surprise' but he relaxes and smiles down at me.

"Your welcome" he says with a gentle smile leading me to my chair, he pulls the chair out for me. To watch him eat is fascinating, he uses his good hand some of the time and his tentacle beard the rest of the time. We eat a bit, then talk about things. One thing I have noticed is that he has stopped carrying the locket around with him, I decide against asking about it. After dinner we go out on deck, to talk and just stare out at the ocean. After awhile we just stay silent enjoying each others company, I catch him looking at me and I realize that I have been humming.

"What song is that?" he asks

"I don't remember the words" I say sadly "My mom sang it to me when I was little, I remember it was about mermaids"

"Ah! Mermaids-uh" he says with a chuckle "tricky little beings, they love to change what they look like. One minute they look like drowning maidens, or themselves, or ugly sea creatures-uh."

"You mean they are real?" I ask in awe

"Yes very real, and they have more powers than that" he says turning slightly "they even can go through worlds, thats how they avoid getting caught-uh"

Half an hour passes before he turns toward me "Did your mother look like you-uh?"

"No, she had green eyes, but when you got close to her you could see her hair had a green hue that from afar looked black" I say "unfortunately thats all I can remember about her"

"Oh" he says looking out at sea. Again we remain like this until we both excuse ourselves for bed.

**A/N: **I know it's very short, but I hope you enjoy it. As always R&R.


	9. Alluring Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PotC, if I did every one would know that a certain something would not have happened in the third movie.

**A/N: **I am going to keep my trap shut about PotC 3. I know there are some of you who have not watched it yet, even on DVD. So besides the fact that my story has not progressed that far yet, there will be **_NO_** spoilers about the third film.

**Chapter-9 Alluring Dreams**

I wake to see my mother leaning over me, I look over to where Bootstrap is snoozing. I look back at my mother she smiles at me.

"My darling" she reaches out and touches my cheek. I can't believe it my mother is here! "I love you so much. Follow me, and you, your father, and I can be to together again" she stands up and walk off, I get up and after a moments hesitation, I run after her. I pass sleeping crew members, as I run after my beloved mother. She is standing at the railing, beckoning to me. She jumps nimbly onto the railing, and turns and smiles.

"Come my little one" she turns facing the ocean "jump". With this she jumps into the sea, and disappears beneath the waves.

I race forwards and leap onto the railing, I faintly hear voices as if from faraway, telling me to stop. I tell them my mother is calling me. The voices begin to fade away, I take a step forward on the railing sending me towards the sea.

**Davy's P.O.V**

I awake to sense that something was aboard my ship that did not belong. I get up and head up on deck, where I see Adara smiling and reaching out to someone who is not there. The crew is standing around, gawking at her.

"What is going on-uh?" I demand to know, Bootstrap speaks up.

"I believe she is sleep walking sir" he says hesitantly "she's saying something about her mother"

I turn back to her in time to see her jump onto the railing, the whole crew and I start panicking. She has been with us for four months now, and we have all become attached to her, to some she is a sister, to others a daughter. And to me, the one friend I have in this world.

"Don't jump-uh!" I cry out.

"Don't startle 'er" says the boson "It's not well to do that to one thats a sleepwalkin'"

"Come down here" calls Bootstrap

"My mother is calling me" she says, smiling a sleepy faraway smile on her face

"Wake up girl!" says Marcus. But to no avail, without a second thought she steps forwards and over the railing, sending herself overboard.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: **(gives big puppy eyes) I know it was short(very) and I know it's kind of a cliff hanger...but I had to do it . my evil muses (yes muses. I ordered one and got ten, the shop wouldn't take 'em back) ganged up on me and forced me to do it. Blame them (points to the muses who are trying to not act guilty). Sorry it took me so long to up date, I got really sick, thought it was a cold, but my mom thinks it is cat scratch fever(another reason why it took me so long, for that you can blame my cat Earl for that. His full name is Earl of Tuna Sandwich, I sometimes call him Tuna. Glares at said cat.)


	10. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own PotC!

**Chapter-10 Rescue**

**Davy's P.O.V**

I leap forward and blindly reach down with my good hand, I know I have success when I feel the tentacle on that hand wrap around her arm. I look down to see her swing from the force of the fall and the sudden stop, she swings right into the side of the ship with a loud thud. She opens her eyes and looks down, then turns her head to look upward. I start to pull her up, and soon the others are helping me. She curls into the fetal position against my chest, I look down to see her crying.

"It's ok" I say "You are safe"

"M-my" she gasps for air through her sobs "mother, she told me to jump"

"No" I sigh "it was a mermaid"

She looks up quickly, for a moment she has stopped crying.

"A mermaid?" she looks confused "why?..."

"I told you they can change how the look, they also can make things seem dreamlike" I say as I help her up "I could tell one was on board, though they are not supposed to..."

"You need to get some sleep" Bill says patting her on the shoulder "and don't worry, I will stand guard over you"

"But won't the mermaids magic work on you?" she asks in surprise

"Nay" I answer her question "their magic dose not work on us"

"Oh" she says, already she looks about to fall asleep on her feet

"I think she will be better off in my cabin" I say as I pick her up, cradling her in my arms. Before I even reach my cabin she has fallen asleep in my arms. And from far away I feel my heart leap with a sudden feeling.

**Adara's P.O.V**

I wake in the morning to see Davy sitting next to me, he smiles when he sees my eyes open.

"Well how is sleeping beauty feeling?" he asks, my heart feels like it's flying, _"Did he just call me beautiful?"._

"I feel better now" I slowly sit up.

"The mermaids were upset all the rest of last night" he says with a sigh "we may need to go into counsel with them".

"What will happen?" I ask "why do they want me?"

"They will at the counsel" he says with with a sigh "they may just be bored and want to 'play' with you"

"I take it 'playing' with me is not a pleasant experience" I say standing up

"No, not at all" he says, he too standing up and turning to leave "You should get something to eat, while you see to that I shall see to the meeting"

With that he leaves, and I am left alone to my thoughts.

**A/N:** I was finally able to put up this chapter, I hope you all like it. As always R&R.


	11. Council

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PotC.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. So heres the new chapter.

**Chapter-11 Council**

Davy came back and told me the mermaids had accepted a meeting. I waited nervously, sitting on a barrel as, one by one, mermaids climbed aboard the _Dutchman_. They stared at me like I was a piece of meat, though I may well be just that to them. Bill leaned over to me.

"Don't be nervous" he whispered "They have no claim to you"

Davy stomped over to the mermaids and glared at them.

"And what" he growls "exactly do you want with Adara?"

"Adara?" says one beautiful mermaid though through her beauty you could see cold emotionless depths "is the her name?" she looks at me and I nod.

"Ha" says one with blue hair "what a quaint name"

"You, fish woman" Davy says in a forced calm voice "have not answered my question"

"My, apologies" says a more elegant mermaid "Jones, we have need of...Adara"

"Why?" he asks truly confused

"First let me tell you a story and give you my name" she says in a voice that is like a song "My name is Arlera, the queen of the mermaids. I had a daughter, her name was princess Felona, my only daughter. She was always going to other worlds, that was not so bad. She broke our laws when she stepped on land. Then she went to far,... she fell in love with a human. A crime that is punishable by death. We learned that she had a child. So my daughters death would not mean the end of the royal bloodline. So both of the child's parents were...taken care of. But the child had vanished, and we never found her...untill now." she looks directly at me. "She has all the powers of a mermaid, though she will need some teaching, you will love your new home"

"NO!" I cry out "I will never go with you!"

"How dare you!" the mermaid queen yells "You have no choice, you have no other home"

"I have a choice, and a home" I say calmly "I want to stay with Davy"

There are gasps from everyone, the crew, the mermaids, and even Davy himself.

"You will realize one day, that you do not belong on the surface" the queen states with malice "then, you will take your place as mermaid princess, and when I decide to fade away you will become queen"

"I do not wish for any of that" I say turning away from her "I am happy here."

**Davy's P.O.V**

I am in shock, not only did she stand up to a mermaid, but she said the she wanted to stay with me. I follow her into my cabin. She sits on her cot, with her head in her hands. When she looks up I see that she has been crying. I kneel down and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I was really frightened" she sobs "I don't want to leave you...I-I love you"

I feel as if the world is spinning around me, how could she love me? But then again how can I have the same feelings for her? My heart is far away. I thought I could have feeling for only _her_. But no, I do, I love Adara.

"I love you too" I say all of my fears vanish, she said her self, very truthfully, that she didn't want to leave me.

She looks up into my eyes, but we don't speak, we don't have to.


	12. Memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PotC.

**A/N:** Sorry for not having updated in a while, I've been really busy.

**Chapter-12 Memory**

_I am looking up at my mother, she and father are talking. I must have been about five years old._

"_Jared" she says sadly "I don't know how long we can hide"_

"_I know Felona" he shakes his head "we both knew it would be a risk, and I don't regret a thing"_

"_They will want her to replace me" she sits down "not only that but she is a '_white one', _the most powerful of all mermaids, only ever born once every hundred years, and then only one"_

_She looks down at me, while I play with my dolls "I don't want them to have her, if they get her and bring her there-"_

"_But they wont" father holds her close "we'll be ready"_

"_NO!" she yells "they have magic, the will take her and when she reaches the age of 'The Chasing'"_

"_Wait" he says rocking her gently "what is 'The Chasing'?"_

"_When a female mermaid reaches a certain age, the males chase her. And even if she doesn't want it he will force her!"_

"_You mean"_

"_Yes"_

"_..."_

_o0O0o_

I wake up, what a dream...or is it a memory? I decide to ask Davy if has heard of a thing called the chasing. What was it my parents were talking about? I get dressed, picking a pale pink dress billowing skirts and matching shoes, and I pick a soft pink pearl necklace. I put my hair up in some pink ribbon.

I head up on deck and I head a collective gasp. I look around to see the crew with their mouths open.

I hear a strangled noise behind me. I turn to see Davy, his mouth gaping open his tentacles hanging limp. He looks like he's either gasping for breath or he's trying to say something.

"Uh, hi" I say softly

Complete silence reigned I turn in a slow circle to see Bootstrap

"You look like a tiny pink angel" bill says in a whispery voice, I turn as every head nods in agrement.

I find myself blushing deeply, I hear Davy's limping footsteps. I turn once again to face Davy, his eyes locked with mine. My heart feels like it turned all fuzzy and like it's in his possession, then I realize...it is.

"You are so gorgeous" he says holding me close

"Thank you" I say my cheeks getting hotter.

"Was there something you wanted Love?" my heart leaps _Love? _

"Yes" I say looking down "I need to speak to you alone"

"Ok" he says looking worried.

He leads me back to his cabin and sits me down.

"Now what is it?" he asks

"I had a dream last night" I say looking up into his eyes shyly "In it my parents were talking about me, they were saying something about 'The Chasing' do you know anything about it?"

"Well...yes-uh" his face changed color "my crew and I have seen it before, the merman chases the mermaid and forces her, when he is done he leaves her."

I shudder "I don't want that to happen"

"It wont" he says pulling me toward him in a hug "I have waited all these months to ask you something"

"Yes" I am curious

He holds my hands in his, a imploring look on his face.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! I am evil XD cliffhangers rock...when you on my side of the screen. Course I already know whats gona happen.**


End file.
